Sin Miedo A Nada
by Tsuki no Youkai
Summary: Quiero decirte lo que siento, pero tengo temor a ser rechazado, después de todo...ambos somos Caballeros Dorados...aún así, Te Amo. Shonen ai ShakaXAioria


Sin Miedo a Nada  
By: Tsuki No Youkai

**ADVERTENCIAS:**  
Este fanfic contiene Shonen Ai (Amor entre chicos) explicito (Shonen Ai, NO yaoi ¿eh?) ; léanlo bajo su propia responsabilidad. Además de ser una especie de **Songfic. SI NO HAN VISTO LAS OVAS DE HADES O LEIDO EL MANGA, no le entenderán. Este fic esta basado en la Ova 9 y 10 de HADES. **

-

Hace varios años nos conocimos; ambos somos Caballeros Dorados…estamos tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez…

Los cabellos dorados de un joven hindú flotaban con suavidad, varios pétalos de Salas adornaban su alrededor, vestía su túnica ceremonial, estaba meditando, tal vez hablando con Buda, su maestro.  
El joven de cabellos castaños se acercó sigilosamente, vestía ropa griega, de llevar su armadura, el caballero frente a él se molestaría ante el ruido del metal…o al menos eso creía.

-Esto…Shaka ¿podríamos hablar?- dijo con suavidad, no esperaba respuesta además de su silenció, algo que fue tal y como supuso.-…es urgente, creó.-

-Es urgente ¿si o no?- siempre práctico. Shaka de Virgo no estaría perdiendo su tiempo si las circunstancias no lo ameritaban.

-…Si, para mí.- Shaka relajó su cuerpo.-

-De acuerdo.- dijo con tranquilidad. Aioria sonrió ¡Shaka había aceptado conversar con él sin más preámbulos!- ¿Quieres que vayamos adentro?

-¡oh, no! El Jardín De Salas es hermoso, preferiría que fuese aquí.- Shaka sonrió levemente.

-¿Te gusta el jardín?-

-No…!quiero decir si¡aunque me gusta mas…!- Aioria se sonrojó. Shaka no mostró emoción alguna.- Si me gusta…en verdad….lo que pasa.-

-…¿de que quieres hablar?- Aioria se maldijo a si mismo ¿Por qué había dudado frente a _él_? La voz de Shaka le regreso a la realidad.- ¿Aioria?-

-Bien…verás…esto no es fácil para mí…pero, quiero decírselo a alguien, _necesito _decírselo a alguien.-

-Adelante, puedes confiar en mí.-

-…lo se.- Se aclaró la garganta y se sentó frente a Shaka, el cual mantenía sus ojos cerrados, con un rostro sumamente apacible, la mañana a penas se alzaba, así que había una brisa suave.- Verás…¿crees que esta mal para nosotros…los Caballeros Dorados…- su voz le falló.

-¿el que?-

-…nos enamoremos?- Shaka sonrió suavemente. Aioria quedo pasmado ante la sonrisa que el Santo de Virgo le otorgaba.

-No veo porque este mal. Athena nos da libertad de elegir; le protegemos porque ese es nuestro deseo, la amamos por nuestro propio deseo…-Aioria le interrumpió.

-¡pero no estamos enamorados de ella!- Shaka se tensó.- …¿o tu…?-

-No, ella es un Diosa.-

-¿…es malo que te enamores de un Dios?-

-No estoy seguro, pero, lo dudo. Aun así, no es a ella a quien yo amo de _esa forma._- súbitamente las mejillas de Shaka se tornaron de un suave color rojo.

-¿…estas…enamorado de alguien?- dijo con angustia.-

-Nos estamos saliendo del tema- dijo con frialdad.- y como te dije, no creo que este mal que nos enamoremos.-

-¿…y si…fuese de nuestro "igual"?-

-¿una amazona?- Aioria no contesto- …¿Un caballero?-

-…si.- dijo con sinceridad. Los ojos de Aioria demostraban una profunda pena, estaba sonrojado, sentía que los ojos que Shaka estaban posados en él a pesar de que estaban cerrados…era una sensación de sentirse atrapado.

-Pues eso…no lo había pensado.- abrió sus ojos con lentitud, Aioria se sonrojó aún más. Podía observar una mirada pura y suave en Shaka, algo que le daba tanta paz, tanta tranquilidad, pareciese que el Cielo se reflejará en sus ojos- ¿tu, crees que este mal?-

-!eh!- Aioria desvió la vista- Por eso…te he venido a consultar.- Shaka coloco su mano frente a el, con suavidad, en ese momento unos cuantos pajarillos llegaron hasta su mano.- Shaka…-

-¿Crees que esta mal?- Aioria negó--Entonces no lo esta.-

-¡Pero…!-

-Lo importante es amar Aioria, no importa lo demás.-

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Completamente- los pajarillos escaparon de su mano para volar, uno de ellos se poso en la cabeza de Aioria.-

-¡eh¡Espera!- decía al tiempo que este calaba sus suaves cabellos. Shaka sonrió aún más. El santo de la quinta casa la miró con ternura, se veía tan hermoso sonriendo…por esa sonrisa, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar algunos cabellos, sin duda.- Es agradable…-

-¿eh?- Shaka le miraba con curiosidad. Aioria sonrió ampliamente.

-El verte sonreír- Shaka se sonrojó. Lo cual produjo una risa por parte de Aioria, el joven se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta del jardín de Salas.- Entonces, no esta mal Amar a alguien, no importa si es hombre o mujer…¿lo importante es amar?- Shaka asintió.- No importa…lo demás.- Y salió del lugar después de agradecer.

Ese día trascurrió lentamente, la noche ya estaba llegando y en el Santuario era posible el escuchar a los grillos cantar, se podía sentir un azul y rojizo cubriendo el cielo, los pájaros volaban cantando, regresando a sus nidos.  
Shaka caminaba por el jardín de las Salas, pareciera que tenía la intención de salir, cuando un joven de cabellos castaños entró con rapidez a su jardín.

-¿Aioria?-

-Shaka, dijiste que amar a alguien esta bien no importa lo demás.- Shaka no se movía.- Entonces lo diré sin temor… te amo.- el santo de Virgo se tensó.

-Estas confundiendo tus sentimientos- dijo con duda en la voz- Estoy seguro que lo que sientes no es…- Aioria tomo su rostro entre sus manos y deposito un beso sobre los aterciopelados labios de Shaka. El santo de Leo pensó que pronto recibiría un golpe, si la furia de Shaka era demasiada, tal vez usaría el Ten Bu Hou Rin (Tesoro del Cielo); pero el Santo de Virgo, no se movió.

-…Shaka…-

-¿Estas seguro de lo que estas diciendo?- dijo con voz febril.

-si, te amo.- Shaka abrió sus ojos, la duda era obvia en ellas- ¿Por qué, no me crees?-

-…no solemos hablar mucho ¿Cómo puedes decir con esa seguridad amar a alguien con quien casi no convives?-

-No lo se- poso una mano sobre su cabeza, estaba nervioso.- Solo lo se.- Shaka parpadeo varias veces.- sé que esto es tonto…es decir…-su voz se apago.

-…te quiero.- Aioria sintió el tiempo detenerse.- No se porque, pero si lo se.- Shaka sonrió dulcemente- creo que esto es una tontería.-

-¿…puedo…volver a?-

-¿mhp?- Aioria se sonrojó. El inocente rostro de Shaka le ponía nervioso.-

-Esto ¿te ha molestado que te haya besado?- Shaka parpadeo varias veces, para después regresar a su usual tranquilidad.

-No.- Aioria sonrió, tomo la barbilla de Shaka, y se acercó con suavidad.- Aioria…

Esa fue la primera vez que pudo besar a Shaka de Virgo, sin dudar en hacerlo. Pasaron varias noches antes de que pudiera hacerlo suyo…

-Espera Aioria…-Shaka se encontraba bajo el cuerpo de su compañero y amado, podía sentir los suaves labios de Leo sobre su cuello y pecho, sentía su mano sujeta con suavidad, también sentía que era despojado de su toga…- espera…-

-…esta bien- dijo Aioria sonriendo, se separó y sentó a su lado. Sonreía orgulloso, Shaka estaba a su lado, recostado, con la respiración entre cortada y con su un rostro carmín en lugar del típico color marfil. -¿Quieres que me vaya?- dijo al notar que Shaka no decía nada.

-…esto no esta bien…-dijo finalmente, ignorando la pregunta del Leo…no la había escuchado, o tal vez…no quería si quiera pensar en ella..

-¿Por qué? –

-…-

-Nos amamos.- Shaka se sonrojó un poco mas.- ¿no?-

-Si-

-¿Entonces?- Shaka se incorporó, mostrándose decidido, frente a Aioria.-

-…Te quiero.-

-Yo también te quiero.- dijo sonriéndole con amplitud- Confía en mí…- Shaka asintió, dejando que ese león se posesionará de su cuerpo, dejando que sus caricias le recorrieran, que sus besos tocaran cada parte de su cuerpo…

…Varias noches continuaron juntos…se amaban.

Pero una noche, cuando la profecía del Anciano Maestro de los Cinco Picos, aquel que era el Caballero de Libra; se desencadeno: La Última Guerra Sagrada.

(AIORIA)

_Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida.  
Me muero por escucharte, decir las cosas que nunca digas;_

_mas me cayo y te marchas,_

_…mantengo la esperanza…_

_De ser capaz algún día de no esconder las heridas que me duelen al pensar:  
!que te voy queriendo un día poco mas! _

_¿Cuando tiempo vamos a esperar? _

_-¡_MU! Tú También has venido a ayudar a Shaka?

-No debemos derribar esta puerta…ni tampoco entrar al Jardín de las Salas-

-! Que estas diciendo?- Aioria se mostró desafiante ¡no podían…no podía…!-…!DICES QUE NOS QUEDEMOS AQUÍ, ABANDONANDO A SHAKA?- al no recibir respuesta de Mu, se tranquilizo, no funcionaria que pelearan- Mu, tu también debiste haberlo notado, a Saga y a los otros dos ya no les importa nada…están dispuestos a renunciar a todo…!pretenden matar a Shaka, aún renunciando al orgullo de haber sido caballeros…-¡debía de salvar a Shaka! No permitía que le mataran ¡si su destino era morir…morirían juntos!

-Aioria¿Acaso no entiendes…lo que Shaka desea?- unas lagrimas escaparon de los ojos de Mu. Aioria le miró con desprecio

_(SHAKA)  
Me muero por abrazarte, de que me abraces tan fuerte_

_Me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte acomodado en tu pecho_

_…hasta que el Sol aparezca…_

_Me voy perdiendo en tu aroma, en tus labios que se acercan susurrando_

_Palabras que llegan a este pobre corazón_

_¡…Voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior..!_

En ese mismo momento era llevada la batalla entre Shaka, Saga, Camus y Shura. Los últimos tres atrapados en el Ten Bu Hou Rin de Shaka, perdiendo sus sentidos, uno por uno…pero el guardián de Virgo tenía un plan y, llevarlo a cabo…le costaría la vida…

_¿Shaka lo has olvidado…?_

-…Eso es…-

-Shaka, te daremos lo que estás deseando- amenazó Saga, el Caballero de Géminis, ahora un traidor, un aliado de Hades, que había vuelto para tomar la cabeza de Athena, la Diosa protectora de la Tierra.- ¡La Exclamación de Athena!-

-¿Al fin lo han entendido?... sin embargo parece que es un poco tarde- su voz estaba apacible- Un solo ataque más y serán privados de sus cinco sentidos…!si no me matan antes de que agite este rosario todo se acabará para ustedes¡Así que ármense de valor y vengan!_ "Perdóname Aioria"-_

-De acuerdo- dijo Camus.

-Prepárate para llegar el Nirvana- Shura le miraba fijamente.

-Shaka, no dejaremos que tu muerte sea en vano- Saga se mostraba decidido, debían de llegar con Athena a cualquier costo, no importaba si usaban La Exclamación de Athena ¡Era necesario! Desobedecerían las ordenes de su Diosa, con tal de…

Unas cuantas flores de Salas flotaban suavemente.

-¡EXCLAMACION DE ATHENA!- una trinidad formada por tres caballeros dorados, esa era la muerte que Shaka de Virgo había elegido.

-¡Destrucción del Quinto Sentido!- Shaka agito su rosario, pero este fue detenido por el gran poder de La Exclamación de Athena.- Las flores de los Salas…¿se han marchitado?-.

_-¡Shaka lo has olvidado!_

_-¿Olvidado?_

_-La muerte no es el fin de todo, es el paso a lo siguiente-_

Aioria abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y terror…Shaka de Virgo…

-Imposible- Shun no podía dar crédito a algo semejante.-

-…Shaka de Virgo esta muerto…- Mu sintió un profundo dolor en su corazón, su querido amigo.

En el jardín de las Salas, Saga y los otros dos caballeros dorados observaban atónitos el cuerpo de Shaka, el cual se incorporaba, y caminaba hacía los dos Salas que se encontraban cuesta arriba, una vez ahí, se sentaba, tomaba unos pétalos y escribía con su propia sangre, alguna frase.

Shura de Capricornio, se acercó, cortaría su cabeza como misericordia; pero se detuvo. Shaka estaba muerto, era su alma la que había vuelto…para escribir esa ultima frase. Derramaron lágrimas, le habían matado y todo para llegar hasta Athena, eran sus caballeros, no podían abandonarla en esta última batalla…deberían llegar, a cualquier costo.

Fuera del Jardín, en la Casa de Virgo, Aioria les esperaba, furioso, juraba vengar su muerte…lo haría.

  
_(AIORIA)_

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir_

_Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer esa semilla_

_Crear, soñar…dejar todo surgir…_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir_

_-"¿Porque Shaka?"-_ pensaba el guardián de Leo_- "!Por qué dejaste que te matarán?"-_ Las lagrimas no paraban de cruzar su rostro.

_(SHAKA)_

_Me muero por explicarte, lo que pasa por mi mente…_

_Me muero por entregarte y seguir siendo capaz de sorprenderte_

_Sentir cada día ese flechazo al verte…_

_-"Debemos proteger a Athena lo se…!lo se! Pero…!ya no te tengo a mi lado!..ya no me interesa protegerla…"- _

_(ARIORIA)  
¿ que mas dará lo que digan?_

_¡Que mas dará lo que piensen!  
… si estoy loco es cosa mía…_

_Y ahora vuelvo a mirar el mundo a mi favor_

_…Vuelvo a ver brillar la luz del sol…_

_-"Recuerdo cuando te conocí, aquel día…hace ya tantos años, llegaste aquí con tu mirada cubierta, incluso antes de llegar aquí tu concentración no era perturbada por prácticamente nada."_ Te Vengaré…te lo juro.-

_-_Sin falta…-Seiya estaba furioso ¡habían usado una técnica de cobardes

_-"No sabes cuanto deseaba desde aquellos años hablar contigo, hacerte reír…"_

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir_

_Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer ese semilla_

_Crear, soñar…dejar todo surgir…_

_Apartando el miedo a sufrir_

_-" Rara vez hablábamos, pero cuando te conocí, supe que serías alguien importante para mí…ahora odio que seas tan importante…lo odio ¡lo odio¡ya no puedo con este dolor¿Shaka porque?...!porque!"_

La puerta del Jardín se abrió.

_-"¡AHÍ ESTAN¡LOS MATARÉ!...¿eh? Ese rosario…!Es tu rosario¡Malditos¡Malditos como se atreven a profanarlo¡traidores!...Asesinos…**tus** asesinos"_ ¡A UN LADO MU!- Aioria se arrojó contra los tres traidores al Santuario contra los Asesinos de la persona que mas amaba; le vengaría, no importará lo que pasará

Esa batalla continuo con la llegada de Milo, y a pesar de los ataques que hacían, todo era en balde esos caballeros seguían incorporándose una y otra vez, no se detendrían, tomarían la cabeza de Athena a cualquier costo, incluso desobedeciéndola por segunda ocasión...

_-"!Te vengaré!…espérame en el otro mundo, Shaka, como lo prometiste…"-_una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Aioria, al tiempo que elevaba su cosmos al máximo.

_-Si llegases a morir, te seguiría para siempre…"- un joven de cabellos dorados descansaba sobre su pecho._

_-Yo también te seguiría, nunca te abandonaría, no importará el costo-_

Pero la ira de los caballeros que deseaban proteger a Athena y vengar la muerte de Shaka era demasiada, enfrentando la Exclamación de Athena de aquellos traidores, sirvientes de Hades…con otra Exclamación de Athena. Decididos a destruir todo…

_Me muero por conocerte_

_Saber que es lo que piensas_

_Abrir todas tus puertas_

_Y vencer esas tormentas que nos quieran abatir_

_Entrar en tus ojos mi mirada_

_Cantar contigo al alba_

_Besarnos hasta desgastarnos nuestros labios_

_Y ver en tu rostro cada día, crecer ese semilla_

_Crear, soñar…dejar todo surgir…_

_…Apartando el miedo a sufrir…

* * *

_

_**ACLARACIONES FINALES:**_

_Formato que utilizo para los fanfics fanfics: _

_"frase o palabra" –_Este formato lo uso para poner los pensamientos, en todos mis fanfics

_Aquello que pongo subrayado es un recuerdo, flashback, o frase ya antes mencionada. _

Aunque en este fanfic no lo hago, tiendo a poner frases intermedias y normalmente, finales.

ESPACIO DE LA AUTORA:

Seré sincera, no ha quedado como quería ha decir verdad, creo que es lo peor que he hecho después de unos cuantos fanfics de CCS que hice hace como 4 o 3 años. Creo que los song fics no son para mi ToT pues ya que, de todo se debe intentar al menos una vez; ¬¬ no lo vuelvo a hacer, muy difícil TT-TT (bien, espero no volverlo a hacer).

**Ahora sobre el fic; **Como se habrán dado cuenta (aquellos que ya me han leído antes) me he salido un poco de lo común, pero bueno me gusto la idea de un AioriaXShaka, hay mucho MiloXCamus y ShakaXMu ToT pero yo vi claramente mas dolor por parte de Aioria que por parte de los demás ¬¬ además soy signo virgo y eso me obliga a odiar a estos miserables (que lástima que sean tan guapos ;-; ahh Saga-san) por eso trate de ser lo mas concisa y breve posible, pero no creo que me haya salido bien la jugada, la verdad no me ha gustado mucho esta creación tan extraña, y pues un song fic fue algo todavía mas raro pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado que eso es lo importante.

Si tienen algún comentario dejadlo por favor, malo o bueno, no importa mucho, ya que ambos sirven para crecer como personas y fikeros (principalmente) :D me despido.

Saint Seiya© Masami Kurumada.

Sin Miedo a Nada© de sus respectivos dueños.  
Fanfic hecho sin fin de lucro.


End file.
